Surface cleaners, for example, upright vacuum cleaners and canister vacuum cleaners are used for cleaning dirt and other debris. Upright vacuum cleaners are typically suited for cleaning floors or similar horizontal surfaces, while canister vacuum cleaners, having a flexible hose, are typically suited to clean other surfaces. Upright vacuum cleaners can be provided with a flexible hose, similar to a canister vacuum, to increase their functionality. To make upright vacuum cleaners with flexible hoses even more versatile, they often come with additional cleaning attachments, for example wand extensions, crevice tools, and cleaning brushes.